


Blue

by AdorableIHateYou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou
Summary: "What's your favorite color?" Jester asks.





	Blue

"What's your favorite color?" Jester asks, wrinkling her nose at her sketchbook in her lap. Yasha starts, snapping out of a meditative state, a bit disoriented. She looks away from the growing storm.

"Gray." Jester sighs, and Yasha feels the prickle of her skin, looks outside quickly so that she can see the first bolt of lightning. "That's not a _color_. Don't you like _any_ colors?" Yasha meets her eyes, all-encompassing. Looks at her, up and down, freckled shoulders in silk pajamas.

"Blue," she says, and goes back to meditating.


End file.
